Lombax
Lombaxes are an animalistic species from the planet Fastoon. Their evolved counterparts are Inferno Lombaxes. Appearance Lombaxes are feline-like humanoid aliens possessing large heads, hands, and feet, as well as pointy ears. Their fur has been seen to have ranging color palettes from Ratchet's yellow fur with brown stripes to Alister Azimuth's white fur with maroon stripes. This fur can also resemble facial hair, as seen with Azimuth's mutton chops. Lombaxes are also sexually dimorphic; female lombaxes possess breasts, have smaller ears, lack tails, and can grow hair (as seen with Angela's ponytail). Male lombaxes meanwhile, have feline tails with plumes of fur on the tips. Lombaxes are notable for possessing palms connecting with five fingers as opposed to the typical three, which is advantageous when wielding weapons and operating machinery. Their feet are triangular and flat on the bottom, and lacking toes, instead featuring two large claws and one, almost vestigial small claw on each foot. Lombaxes also appear to have very varied facial structure, ranging from a sunken muzzle with a rough brow ridge to a rounder structure with a definite muzzle and cheeks. Lombaxes are stated to be an example of "single brained organisms" by a Terachnoid Lab Assistant. Language Lombax was a language commonly used by Lombaxes and some other species. However, human Universal Translators can't translate the Lombax language into human languages. Behavior Lombaxes are well known and revered throughout the Polaris Galaxy for their advanced technological knowledge. Lombaxes rarely used unmodified equipment, and are well known for inventing and modifying technology on their own. Additionally, through research centers such as the Center for Advanced Lombax Research, extremely intelligent lombaxes worked in groups to finish large projects, such as the Dimensionator. Lombaxes were also known for enjoying high speeds and being proficient with weaponry. The cragmites, according to statements by Percival Tachyon, considered the 'typical' Lombax to be "noble" and "courageous". Powers and Abilities Lombaxes have incredibly enhanced senses of hearing and smell, which they use to work out their surroundings. Lombaxes have enhanced strength, as Ratchet could rip off the roof of a car with ease. Lombaxes have enhanced agility that allows them to run, jump, as well as climb at a superhuman rate. Their acrobatic and gymnastic capabilities are similar to that of an ape. Lombaxes can dig at a fast speed, even through solid stone. The most common and well-known lombax weapon is the OmniWrench. Weaknesses When infected with an Earth cold virus, a Lombax's nostrils get blocked by mucus, making them unable to smell. Also, their fur color seems to become paler. Lombax senses are very sensitive, making them vulnerable to anything that can overwhelm their senses, such as a high pitched sound or a strong smell. Notable Lombaxes * Ratchet (the Multiwatch's DNA sample of a Lombax) ** Wrenchet * Alister Azimuth * Angela Cross Trivia * Grant Hollis of Insomniac Games designed the lombax alphabet. All letters are known apart from the letter "J", and each letter appears to resemble a bolt or wrench. * A removed cutscene shows a small lombax known as a "lombax mouse" in A Crack in Time. Category:Endagered Aliens Category:Animal Aliens Category:Heros Category:Well known species Category:Species Category:Lombaxes Category:Aliens that encountered humans Category:Aliens that encountered other aliens Category:Durable Aliens Category:Smart Aliens Category:Aliens with a well known background